Stained Glass
by Nikoru Hagane
Summary: Girl's Side 3rd year. Hime has finally become Hazuki's official girlfriend. But their relationship has all but a bright future ahead. When a classmate decides to cheer the poor girlfriend up, feelings are shifting.
1. Fairytale

**Stained Glass  
Prologue**  
_**Fairytale**_

Footsteps resound through the hallway. A melodic sound, mid-paced and in a constant rhythm. They draw closer for seconds, heading towards the young male who's walking towards his hideout on the roof, the bento attached securely under his right arm. He doesn't seem to acknowledge the one desperately trying to catch up with him and even if he noticed her, he doesn't let it show. Not until her breathless voice calls out to him, finally making him stop in his tracks and gaining his attention.

"Kei-kun!"

He turns around slowly to face the girl in front of him who now rests the hands on her knees in an effort to slow down both, her racing breath and heart. A single drop of sweat is rolling down the side of her face but wiped away once she caught herself and raises to her full height, looking at her chase directly. Her rich red hair is slightly messed up, a few strains flying wild around her head, something she doesn't notice. But he does. He's bound to notice anything strange when it comes to visual appearances, it's part of his job.

"Hime? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You are the one who is wrong."

Eyebrows lift in surprise as he looks at her. She seems somewhat furious, her blue eyes are glittering in a way which mean anything but happiness. After two years he has learned to understand any of her signs, as fleeting and small as they might be. It's a requirement for a long, steady relationship after all. At least, that's his belief. But, currently, he has the odd feeling that something is up. Something he cannot put his finger onto. And so he tries to understand. By asking.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean."

This something he tries to understand is something that has been bothering her for hours already. Sure, she is a lucky girl. To have the most popular guy of her school as her boyfriend is luck beyond ones belief. It's a story right from a fairytale, too good to be true. But even fairytales have their dark moments and one of those is taking place right now.

"You mean, you don't remember?"

Somehow it's hard to believe. The prince from the fairytale is always a perfect lover. He reads every wish from his princess' eyes, treats her in the best possible way and remembers everything he promised her. And her real prince suddenly has a crack in his perfection. He forgot. Of all things he forgot the promise he gave just a few hours ago in the morning. Now he's giving her this look, completely oblivous to the turmoil he just caused in her fragile heart which is sobbing lightly at the betrayal. Her eyes narrow.

"You would wait for me at lunch break so that we can spend it together. You promised that earlier this morning."

"Oh."

If any word can describe his current mimic it would be embarrassement. He doesn't feel comfortable at all. For once, he forgot the promise and then... then he cannot even make it up to her by saying that he intends to fulfil it. He's not only heading up towards the roof to have some peace and quite, he also has to make some urgent phone calls regarding his job. But can he let her down? He is fighting with himself until he settles down with a simple conclusion. It's just this one time, it won't happen again. Only once. So it cannot hurt her.

"Hime, I'm sorry but I can't. I have some phone calls to make, urgent ones that is."

Her beautiful face is falling. From light anger to disappointment. She might have forgiven him if he had kept to his promise anyways but now she doesn't know what to think. Is is really true? That her fairytale prince is nothing but a dream which can never become reality? That he's all but perfect?

"Listen, why don't you enjoy the break with Natsumi or Konno? I'm sure they're better entertainment than listening to my calls."

He doesn't say it but it hurts him to see her in obvious pain. Even if it's no physical one. The pain of emotions is certainly worse than any bleeding wound. But he cannot change it, as much as he wants to he cannot. And so his heart lifts a bit when she tilts her head and grants him with one of her beautiful smiles.

"I will, Kei-kun."

He nods, feeling his guilt lighten at the same time. And then he turns, continuing his previous walk down the hallway towards the stairs which lead to the roof. She remains at the same spot until he completely disappeared. Only her lips start moving once or twice but not a word leaves them. It takes some moments for her mask to slip, the smile to leave her face and the realization to kick in. When it does, her legs give away. She falls down onto her knees, a blank look on her face. Her fairytale prince just disappeared without her. And he doesn't seem sorry for breaking a promise, leaving her all alone in process.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_We need some TokiMemo Girl's Side fanfics so here is one! And a complete drama even. When developing the concept the main idea behind it was is Kei really the fairytale prince anyone expects him to be? And would the heroine, once having gained his heart, be happy with him? Throw in another guy who loves the heroine and you get this. Just take your guess who that guy will be._


	2. Hope

**Stained Glass  
Chapter 1**  
_**Hope**_

He walks down the hallway, whisteling a song he has grown attached to recently. A homemade bento is held in his hands, carefully wrapped in a small white blanket. His intention is to give it to the one girl who appreciates his cooking more than anyone else, even more than his best childhood friend Natsumi. She's always grateful whenever he lets her take a bite or two and always finds new words to praise his skills. And even though he knows that he's a good cook, her comments treat his heart like honey. Sweet and addictive enough to never get tired of it. At other times, he would be careful when offering his bento to her because of her boyfriend but not this time. He had seen Kei heading straight towards the stairs after the class, disappearing to the roof, without a doubt. And when he is up at the roof, his girlfriend is usually sitting in her class or outside at the school grounds with her friends. What means that he doesn't have to fear jealous looks or sharp comments at all. A grin appears on his face. This is the chance for one of these rare moments he cherishes so much. He turns the corner, ready to head towards the stairs which lead the grounds where she most likely is. After all, her fellow students said that she has left the classroom for lunch break. But what he sees on his way makes him stop and inhale sharply. Just a few meters across from him, kneeling on the ground like a limp wax figure is the girl he has been looking for. Not thinking twice he rushes over to kneel down beside her, the bento soon forgotten beside him.

"Hime-chi?"

Her eyes scare him. The usual lively orbs seem drained of any emotion, completely blank, staring off into the distance. He waves a hand in front of her face to get her attention. It takes some time for her to realize his prescence but when he notices her eyes moving to settle down onto his face he lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Kijou-kun?"

"Geez, Hime-chi, you got me worried for a moment. You seemed to have spaced out completely."

She blinks. Once. Twice. Apparently she hasn't noticed him until this very moment and doesn't know how to interpret his words. And she gives up soon after, shaking her head and letting out a heartbreaking sigh.

"It's okay. You don't need to worry about me."

His eyes widen in disbelief. It's too late for this, he is worried sick about her already. She isn't being her usual self. Not the bright, cheerful girl he has grown to cherish over the past two years. More like a shadow, drained from everything that makes her so special. It hurts him to see her like this, making him want to take her in his arms and comfort her. Yet, at the same time, he feels like punching whoever is responsible for her current state. His hand reaches out again, this time touching the side of her face lightly.

"Stupid. I am worried already. What happened?"

She can feel the faint blush as it appears on her face, only caused by his touch and prays that he doesn't notice. As much as she likes him she doesn't want to give him any reason that he might be more than just a friend. She is in a relationship, a happy and steady one that is, even if it doesn't feel like it right now. Turning her head, she gazes down onto the floor.

"Nothing. I just tripped that's all."

A lie that leaves her lips easily. A lie he doesn't believe for the smallest second. The fact that she cannot look at him while saying this is proof enough. That and the fact that his own feelings tell him otherwise. And he doesn't intend to give up before she finally told him the truth.

"We both know that's not true. Why don't you want to tell me?"

When she doesn't answer, he runs a hand through this wild hair, obviously hanging on his last piece of patience. No matter how much he cherishes her and how he doesn't want to force her, in situations like this he feels like taking her by the arms and shaking her until she finally tells him what's going on. After all, this isn't the first time he has found her in a similar state. It has happened several times before. When he discovered her by the school gate on some afternoons, looking all lonely and hurt. Or when she arrived at their working place, all serious with her mind occupied by something else. Though it has never been this bad. Usually she would be all cheerful again after he called her name. But this time... His eyes gaze into the direction she has been staring at when he found her. The stairs which lead to the school grounds. And which also lead towards the roof. Something clicks in his mind.

"Hazuki?"

She flinches upon hearing her boyfriend's name, her face suddenly frozen into a mask of shock. That's all he needs to know that he has hit the very core.

"It's about Hazuki, right?"

"Nnn..."

He isn't granted with a straight answer but the light nod of her head, nearly too light to notice, is all he needs to get his suspicion confirmed for good. So, her boyfriend is her actual problem. He just wonders why. For her, Hazuki is a fairytale prince. Good-looking, charming and perfect in all ways. But, apparently, he isn't as perfect as anyone might think he is. Why else would his girlfriend be kneeling in the middle of an empty hallway and appear to be close to an emotional breakdown? He reaches out to touch her again, this time her shoulder. She tilts her head, looking at him with unshed tears shimmering in her eyes. The sight nearly breaks his heart.

"Tell me?"

Moments pass. Their eyes are locked in some kind of silent conversation. Until she finally lets out a sigh and nods again. This time firmly. He smiles and moves into a standing position, picking up the bento at the same time.

"Alright, then let's find a private place."

Extending his hand he waits for her to take it. She glances at it, then up at his face. Seeing his smile, her own lips curve up slightly. And she takes his hand to be lead out to the school grounds, in hopes to have finally found someone she can open her heart to.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_Finally a new chapter with the first signs of a possible love triangle. And Kijou-kun makes his first appearance, with many to follow. Does he really love the heroine or is it just the affection of a good friend? A question which will be answered in the next chapter... maybe._


End file.
